Oh gods Not MOA!
by Elfera
Summary: When some mortals who can shape shift go to MOA things get feathery. Including the ever famous. Dionidusa. Rating T for battles.
1. Chapter 1

I zoomed down the hallway. Dodging my fellow students. My eyes glued to the sundial. Come on, come on! I zoomed into Beastology at last minute!

I noticed there were four kids, and a messed up centaur. I sat at my seat then whispered to Aphrodite. "Who are the new kids?" At that moment Madusa said in her snooty voice.

"Their mortals duh Athena. Their names are Jake, Rachel, Marco, Aximili, Cassie, and umm." Aphrodite laughed.

"Tobias" wait...there were four, and a messed up centaur. "Um there's only five." I told them Madusa laughed more.

"You didn't notice one of them?" Then I noticed a hawk land on one of the girl's shoulders.

"Wait. Is that hawk one of them?" I asked befuddled. Aphrodite nodded "See even Bubbles got it." Madusa said laughed.

She attracted the attention of the blonde girl with the hawk. She walked over. "Who are you calling Bubbles?" She asked daring.

"Aph-ro-dite." Madusa said the girl's eyes flashed. In a moment too quick she grabbed one of Madusa's snakes. "STOP YOU'RE STRANGLING HIM!" Madusa shouted.

The teacher walked in. "Rachel Joy Berenson." He said sternly. Rachel let go of Madusa's snakes. Mr. Laden raised an eyebrow at the bird.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Her b-o-o-o-o-y friend!" One of the new kids shouted.

"SHUT UP MARCO!" Rachel snapped coldly.

"Sit down" Mr. Laden said the new kids did as he said. "Today we are going to the hunt, again. You new students. Try your best to be safe."

"Yeah Tobias. Don't get almost killed, or killed for that matter."

((Shut up repair boy!))

"That's Leo's name!"

((Well he is your brother.))

"At least I'm half human!"

((At least I have better stuff to do than play vidio games.))

"SHUT UP!" Mr. Laden, and this brown haired boy shouted. There were some snickers. "You all are going to be paired up. Principal Zeus' orders."

((Cheater)) Tobias muttered. Rachel laughed.

"You are so much like your mom sometimes." Mr. Laden sighed getting a headache.

"Let's go down to Earth." We did, and got started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow it's been awhile, eh mate? Don't worry, there will probably be more than one update per year, now. I decided to finish almost all of my stories before I start a new one. (Save for Guardians in _, I have to post the ninth grade one when I start said grade. **

**Well anyways let me reread what I wrote, and let's get this party started!**

**I own nothing, zilch, nada.**

Rachel's POV

"So how many do we need to kill again?" I asked as I stomped through the forest.

"Three" Tobias answered. (He had turned human for a while.)

"And how many have we gotten?"

"Zip" Marco answered. "I'm surprised you aren't complaining, but I guess Xena doesn't care about getting dirty! Then again she did once lose an arm, and then beat someone with it..." Jake sighed, and naturally rubbed his forehead, trying to stop a headache.

"Okay guys, let's just get this over with. Tobias take to the skys, everyone else, stay as you are, we'll use these boys and arrows to hunt." With a nod, Tobias started to demorph. It wasn't pretty.

For you see our morphing isn't natural, we got the power to morph from Tobias' father, who he had never met before than. You see his dad is an alien called an Andalite. They look like weird centaurs. They're blue, they have no mouths, and their noses are slits. They have pointed ears like a nypth's, and they eat with their hooves. They look cute, that is until you see the tail. It's like a scorpian's tail, only it has a blade that could chop your head off in two swipes.

Well anyways morphing in unpredicable, you never know what's going to happen. For Tobias it was the beak first. His nose and mouth melted together, and came out, and started to harden. It would've been gross, but we've gotten used to it. Tobias' eyes then went from his soft brown, emotion filled eyes, to angry looking golden he started to shrink, and his arms did that weird bone thing, that we've always have found disgusting. But it didn't last long, because the feathers came. Cassie scooped up Tobias' clothes (we can only morph skin tight clothes) and shoved them into a bag. Soon Tobias was a red-tailed hawk. I picked him up, and then set him on my shoulder.

"Be careful" I told him. "I know that this is just practice, and blah, blah, blah, but we all know how easy it is for you to almost get killed."

((Marco just announced that to the whole class.))

"Right. We'll embarress him in front of Hephaestus later."

"What?" I just winked at Marco, and heaved Tobias into the air, Tobias flapped his wings, and once he was out of the trees, it was easy for his to find a thermal.

After a few seconds, Tobias found a monster.

((I found a minitor!)) Tobias announced. ((It's not that far away, just keep on going forward, and keep your bows locked and loaded!))

"I wonder if there are an energy drinks at this school." Marco muttered. "I could use one." So we armed out bows, and walked forward, finding the minitor we were in battle. Luckily we had Ax, and Tobias. Ax was able to get the minitor's arm, and Tobias got it's eyes. So we were able to get it quickly. After that we found a chimera, and a hippalectryon. So we were finished, and after talking to the professor we headed back to school, talking about the hippalectryon.

"That was some messed up horse" Marco said laughing.

"I thought it was a rooster." Jake said, Cassie and I groaned.

For you see Jake and Marco can get into some of the weirdest argument. Including if cheese tasted green, yes they had that argument. In fact it lasted for days. In the end the taste of cheese is half green and half blue.

After a couple of minutes (a.k.a it went well into herology where we got heroes. Tobias wasn't pleased when he got Jason, he has a weird thing against heroes. They all suck, except Achilles. I got Percious, Cassie got Theseus, Marco had Bellerophon, Ax got Meleager, and Jake got Orpheus. But the good news is that Hephaestus is in that class, so we could embarress Marco in front of him.

Oh, you're probably confused now aren't you? Well long story short, my friends and I are from the future. An AU future actually.


End file.
